A Dedication
by cweam and cheese
Summary: Series of one-shots and lemons that could have taken place in the manga. Mainly YohxAnna and a dash of HaoxAnna.


**This is something to fufill my fantasy of what happened that night when Anna asked Yoh if she could sleep with him. Enjoy.**

**Edit: Whoops, I forgot to add something, which I did...which can be found near the end...in italics...**

* * *

_A Dedication  
Chapter One: Reality_

"You're very bold." She sneered.

_Yoh._

"Once you got home, you went to bed without saying goodbye to me?" She accused hotly. He did not stir.

_I waited for you._

"You act like nothing's happening. Tomorrow's a special day." Still no response.

_Look at me, Yoh._

"Hey! This is the senbei (Japanese rice crackers) your grandfather sent you; and I also re-sewed your battle outfit! Don't forget to bring them tomorrow. Good night!" She flung the parcels at him and stormed out of the room.

_LOOK AT ME!_

The anger that boiled within her dissipated with every step and in its place, dread clung to her and stopped her in her tracks. Her dark orbs lowered to her uncooperative feet. "Yoh, you've truly…become strong. Although I said that to Tamao earlier, you've already become so strong and can still remain calm."

_How can you be so calm? Do you care for me at all?_

"Tomorrow because you are going to leave En…" A lump formed in her throat as her fears were voiced.

_You're leaving me._

"…the one who doesn't want you to go is me." The lump in her throat disappeared as she confessed her selfish desire.

_Don't make me miss you._

She turned and took a step back towards his room, the door left open temptingly. "Tonight…" She took another step towards his room and mustered up all the courage she had, "…can I sleep with you…?"

_Please._

She felt embarrassed as the silence of night was her only reply. She wanted to run away for the sake of her pride but her feet were planted firmly to the floor. A part of her still waited anxiously for his reply while the other side begged for her to run. The latter side seemed to be more appealing as precious seconds passed by. The cold feeling of dread and the hot wave of betrayal seeped down her spine. And then, like a whisper of an angel; his simple reply brought great relief and happiness.

"Yes."

_Thank you._

Her heart raced as she reentered his room and found him already placing an extra pillow to his side as he made room for her. She could only make out his silhouetted profile as she inched closer to the futon. They lay next to each other in unison, both facing the ceiling, their bodies inches apart. Anna couldn't help but feel cold despite the thick blanket around her.

_Hold me, you bastard, hold me._

She waited, listening to his slow rhythmic breathing and synchronized hers with his. She let several minutes pass and his body did not even make a twitch in her direction. She didn't dare turn to him and embrace her himself in fear of rejection.

_I'm so cold, Yoh._

More minutes passed and her despair began to grow.

_I thought…_

Her eyes prickled painfully under her shut eyelids.

…_you loved me._

She almost jumped out of her skin as her partner finally moved. She tensed as she felt him wave his hand in front of her face to check if she was asleep. She continued her slow breathing and pretended to be in a deep slumber. She felt him pull his hand back and shuffle closer to her body. She almost dropped her act as her thoughts scattered at the proximity of their bodies.

She knew that he had propped up his head on his hand and was staring down at her. The light of the moon shone on her face, making her skin glow like a celestial being. She felt him cup her soft cheek with his warm hand.

"Anna." He whispered. She could easily visualize the gentle smile playing on his lips. He let his thumb slide over the supple skin of her cheek in lazily circles. His lips were near her ear, every passing breath curling into the sensitive shell of her ear and sending sensuous shivers down her spine. His thumb traced her full lips slowly, "I love you."

His hand moved back up, brushing her temples and petting her silky, dark-honey locks. "You're beautiful." Anna melted blissfully into the soft velvetiness of his voice. His touches were innocent and loving. His arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled in closer.

"I'll come back as Shaman King. Only then will I be worthy enough to be your husband."

"Yoh." She whispered, opening her eyes. Startled he pulled his arm away from her, "D-Did I wake you?"

"You are worthy just as you are now." She said. Her tone flat and her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"I-"

"Hold me just like you did before." She commanded. He paused, his gaze once again averted. "Yoh." She snapped impatiently turning her head towards him. His arm wrapped around her waist once again. Anna shifted to her side as she pulled in close. "Tell me why you are avoiding me." She demanded, leveling her eyes with his.

He hesitated, then decided to answer for the sake of lengthening his life span, "I didn't want to see you…" he trailed off, avoiding her piercing gaze while Anna gasped silently in pain at these words, "…because, I thought if I saw you…" he met her eyes shyly, "…it would make it even harder for me to leave."

"Then don't." she blurted.

He looked surprised, and then amused, "Anna, did you forget that your dream was to become first lady of the shaman world?" He could tell that Anna's worries had affected her usual selfish character. Her usual behavior was that of a merciless, icy goddess but now she was more of a frail angel. Even her eyes weren't black ice but enticing dark waters.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and frowned. Her dream and her love were two of a few important things she had valued in her life. Would she risk the life of her love for a shot at her dream or would she forget about her dream in order to ensure the safety of her love?

Yoh grinned, finding Anna extremely cute as she pouted and thought deeply. "I will return as Shaman King and make you, forever, my Queen." He assured her. Anna glared at him as if daring him to fail but his smile grew even wider, his eyes shining with happiness. She sighed, the fervor of her glare wavering, "Queen?" she smiled wryly, "I thought that would sound more appealing than just Asakura Anna." She admitted truthfully. The thought of being acknowledged as first lady of the Shaman world used to lift her spirits, but now her stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

He laughed softly, "What can I do to make you happy? Everything will be alright in the end. I promise to come back in one piece. Why can't you be more optimistic?"

"Why can't you be more realistic?" she snapped back, "I really think I should have trained you harder. This is a-"

Yoh placed his lips over hers gently, effectively shutting her up. Anna's heart hammered against her chest as her face grew beet red. His lips were soft and balmy and poured messages of love and promises right onto her lips and straight to her heart. He pulled back, looking relaxed as usual while Anna seemed flustered and dazed.

It was a simple kiss.

Their _first _kiss.

She found herself panting despite the fact that their kiss had been sweet and innocent compared to what other couples did in their bed at night. Yoh saw Anna brush her tongue over her lips. He gulped nervously as she gazed at him with hunger in her eyes.

"We should go to sleep now…" He said half-heartedly. He wanted to just stay up all night, holding his fiancée instead of sleeping but he was concerned more about her. Anna frowned at his words, disappointment flickering in her dark orbs. "Fine. But you have to give me a goodnight kiss." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

He smirked before closing the space between them once more to lay a quick kiss on her lips. An electrical shock shot through both their bodies as their lips came in contact. "Good night, Anna." He whispered before shutting his eyes.

She did not reply. She stared at his face intently, taking in all of his young handsome features. The feeling of uneasiness began to grow once more in her stomach at the absence of Yoh's comforting words and tender gaze.

_He might not come back._

This thought made her heart clench painfully and made her want to cling to him and never let him go. She couldn't help but feel so utterly useless as the time ticked closer to his departure. There has to be something that she could do. She racked her brain for the answer. Her breathing hitched as well as her heart rate as she came to her final conclusion.

She analyzed the features of her partner once more, her fingers inching unknowingly to him closer to the edge of his shirt. "Yoh." She whispered. His eyes snapped wide awake for he had become immune to the seduction of sleep as his fiancée lay next to him. His dark eyes searched hers questioningly.

"There's something that I want…a farewell present."

He smiled and didn't bother to point out that it should be him receiving something from her. Adrenaline coursed thorough his body, he was eager to get her anything she wanted, whether it be the moon or the stars. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

She held her breath, "Anything I want?"

"Anything." He replied firmly.

"You promise?"

"I swear."

She fell into silence briefly, "I want…" She boldly thrust her hand under his cotton tee, her fingertips brushing the taut muscles of his abdomen. "Anna!" he cried, startled. The mere brush of her fingers had him panting.

"…you." She climbed onto him and straddled him with her legs, she peered down on him, her lips set into a firm line. Seconds passed and she began to feel awkward, her heart was working hard and sending plenty of oxygen to her brain and yet her mind was blank.

A slow blush started creeping onto her cheeks as her fiancée stared blankly at her. Frustrated, she clasped her hands around the tie that kept her garments together. She was about to yank it free but Yoh's hand shot out and stopped her.

"Yoh! You promised!"

He had a rare serious expression on his face; he rolled over so that now he was on top. He held onto her wrists by her head. He leaned in close, bringing his lips close to her ear, "I thought _I _was the one who was giving what you wanted." She licked her dry lips as her body tingled with excitement. He should have listened to the tiny voice in his head that begged him to stop. But he had always wanted Anna and all the hormones swirling around had made it hard for him to think of the consequences.

He moved tenderly and slowly, nipping her ear and planting light kisses down her jaw line. He reached her mouth and placed a firmer kiss. He parted her lips with his and slipped his tongue inside, coaxing her tongue into a sensual dance. She moaned; her hands grasping for his as their bodies melted into each other.

She rubbed against his aroused member with the part of her body that wanted the most attention. The corner of his lips tugged upwards into a smirk as he sensed her urgency and neediness. His lips descended down the gentle slope of her neck, while he released her right hand to cup her breast. She moaned, arching her back in order to increase the pressure. He could easily feel the hard ridges of her bra through her thin, cotton robe. He took in several shallow breaths as he began to suddenly feel nervous. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but his body seemed to have disengaged itself from his mind and moved on its own accord.

He smiled shyly at Anna whose half-lidded eyes were smoky, burning with lust. Her blonde tresses were strewn about carelessly around her head in a seductive manner; her glossy lips were parted, inviting him to another kiss. "Yoh." She breathed, her tone tinged with impatience. He realized his hand lay motionless on her chest for he had been distracted by her beauty. He kissed her apologetically. Anna ran her fingers through his chocolate locks; she tugged his hair gently while sucking on his tongue. Earning a long moan from her lover, she saw her chance to retake control.

She rolled on top of him and hooked her fingers around the band of his boxers and tried to tug it down. He chucked gently as she failed. He pulled his frustrated partner under him and attacked her with a hard kiss that made her head spin. She just wanted to get it over with, there was only a few hours left but Yoh wanted to play. Although there was only a little time left, his slow actions made her almost believe that they had forever.

"Yoh, hurry."

Pressing his lips one last time against her neck, he easily undid the bind on her robe, revealing her almost naked form to him. His cheeks burned as he found himself not being able to look away from her lacy, black bra that encased her breasts. Her pale skin was further accentuated by the dark fabric and her stomach was smooth and taut, rounded slightly by her baby fat.

She was perfect.

His gaze dropped lower before resting on her panties that matched her bra. His hands twitched, not knowing where to start. His eyes ravaged her form, wondering where to begin his exploration. Her breasts seemed to tease him as they fell and rose while her lower regions seemed to have most influence over his curiosity. His eyes continued to travel back and forth indecisively before Anna slapped him across the face; although it was not hard enough to knock him into a concussion it still brought small tears to his eyes.

"Jeez, relax Anna."

"Shut up and fuck me." She snapped back before turning bright red as she realized what she had said. She heard him snort with laughter which caused her cheeks to prickle shamefully. All the emotions and sensations seemed to have made her more barbaric and less of a refined, sophisticated lady she wanted to be acknowledged as. "I want to savor this." He purred, his hands traveling down the soft curves of her hips.

His hands quickly worked to remove her damp panties, revealing the thatch of glistening curls that partially covered her opening. She bit her lip and blushed hard as she saw her fiancée stare at her private area with great desire in his eyes. The sudden change in his usual relaxed countenance was very arousing.

She raised her hand to slap him once more to get him to remove his pants but he spread her legs apart and glanced at her briefly for permission. She stared back, transfixed by the lust burning in his eyes which were equal to hers. She began to feel insecure as seconds passed and Yoh was still looking intently at her body. Was it horror? Disgust?

These thoughts immediately scattered as she felt his fingers parting her nether lips and his tongue plunging past them. She screamed his name in pleasure as his tongue flicked once more between her wet folds. Her body convulsed with delight but her mouth protested against his ministrations. "Yoh…s-stop…T-Tamao…might hear u-us." She pleaded, her palms digging into the futon in effort to push herself away from him.

His hands reached out and grabbed the underside of each thigh before pulling her closer, spreading her legs wider, "You'll have to scream louder." He teased, his tongue flicking up and down her opening. She moaned and bucked her hips against his mouth. Encouraged by her moans, he used a finger to part her lips once more and thrust his tongue into her. She let out a hoarse cry before spreading her legs even further, revealing the small fleshy pearl that was nestled in her slick folds.

"Still not loud enough."

He stroked the bud gently with his tongue before sucking on it. Anna had clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle her screams. He hungrily lapped up all of the juices that flowed out from her, "Sweet." He groaned, causing her to blush. He plunged his tongue into her, pumping it in an irregular tempo that drove her insane. He let out soft growls; the vibration from his vocal cords stimulated her sensitive bud causing her to cry out even more in pleasure.

Her back was arched and her toes were curled in pleasure as she found herself begging for more. She felt extremely hot as her stomach began to flutter and clench, searing heat coursing through her veins. The heat became almost unbearable and her body gave one last violent shudder before she came for the first time. Her mouth widened into a silent scream as her mind was teleported to somewhere beyond the world. She soon slammed back into reality after only several moments, Yoh's face hovering over hers in a concerned manner, "Are you alright?"

"…Yes…" she gasped.

A smirked licked across his face, "You liked it, didn't you?"

She was breathing embarrassingly loud as she glared viciously into the eyes of the smug boy. She bit her tongue realizing the blow that her pride had took. She had showed him her vulnerability which led her to be overpowered by him. She didn't want to be dominated in any way or Yoh might get too bigheaded. She was going to insult him and perhaps rebuke him with a sharp slap but his gentle hands cradled her cheeks. He rubbed them in lazy circles with his thumbs, causing them to heat up. His gentle gaze found hers, her anger quickly disappeared. His eyes were bottomless pools of warmth, which successfully relaxed her and gained her trust. He leaned in slowly, his lips brushing hers.

This was Yoh.

He would never try to humiliate her or take advantage of her just because he had found out her weakness. Her chest filled with emotion as she realized he was right. Everything _will _be alright in the end. She had no doubt in him for his big heart definitely made up for his limitations. Maybe, she would let Yoh be in charge when there was no one else around, she thought, feeling embarrassed. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that Yoh had removed her bra.

She snapped out of her reverie as the cold air came in contact with her exposed nipples. She shuddered briefly. "Cold?" he murmured, his hand lay by her head hesitatingly. "…Mmm…" She reached out and placed his hand on one of her fleshy mounds, "…No, not anymore…" He gently massaged her left breast, "Are you sure?" he asked, his tone was teasing and light.

"Yes!" she squeaked as his tongue flicked over her nipple. Brushing his tongue over her rosy teat once more, he covered it with is mouth, swirling his tongue tenderly around the sensitive bud. She whimpered his name as he moved over to the other breast. She was enjoying this too much, so much time had already passed.

"Yoh…get undressed." She said thickly. He obediently released her nipple from his mouth and took off his shirt in one fluid motion. She tried to look unimpressed, for she shouldn't be; she had seen his naked 

chest many times before. But of course, he was never on top of her when he was topless she noted, blushing. Yoh saw her flustered expression and grinned broadly, he flexed his lean muscles in a joking manner, "Like what you see?"

"Yeah, I see the corpse of a cocky boy."

He gulped nervously, "Uh…"

"But I have to say," she whispered softly, her eyes dulling with lust, Yoh held his breath as she reached out and stroked his firm abdomen causing his legs to turn into jelly, "…I'm_ very_ pleased with the results of your training."

Her words caused him to grin bashfully, "Well, do you—OW!" Anna had slapped him again, "Don't get so bigheaded." She snapped, "Now. Boxers. Off." He submissively removed the last piece of clothing, groaning as his member sprung free. Anna squinted hopefully in the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of his manhood; it was something that always nagged at her curiosity. Her eyes snapped back to his as he cleared his throat.

"Tell me if it hurts…"

"I'll kill you if it hurts."

An amused smile spread slowly across his face, "I love you, Anna." He said before plunging his cock into her burning core. He struggled to catch his breath as hundreds of colors exploded before his eyes, the delicious hot contractions of her walls already addicting him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she gasped in pain, her eyes watered as she whimpered pathetically as he slammed into her again.

"I'm…sorry…Anna…" he panted, pronouncing every word with a hard thrust, knowing that he couldn't stop even if she asked him to. His lips hunted along her throat before they landed on her lips. "Sorry." He repeated, seeing the tears that streamed down her face. The pain, it was sharp and it burned. It began to fade away when he pulled out but as soon as he pierced her once more, the ache became even more unbearable.

But even so, she found herself adjusting to the foreign intrusion, her vaginal walls contracting around it in almost a welcome fashion. She moaned loudly as the sharp pain subsided, replaced by pleasure that was shared by both of them. She hooked her legs around his legs, dramatically increasing the pleasure.

"Yoh."

He immediately slowed down, "Yes?" he panted.

Her eyes widened, "No! Don't stop please! Go faster." She begged, bucking her hips to meet him. "Fuck." He cursed as her action sent hot shivers of pleasure up his body. Her mouth twitched into a frown, "Don't curse you idiot." She lectured, panting and tugging at his dark locks which only encouraged him to thrust faster. So he busied his mouth by kissing her as he pumped in and out of her mercilessly.

The couple was so engaged with their love-making, they did not pay any attention to the spirit ball that had just froze in horror at the sight of them. Deeply embarrassed, the spirit returned to its owner, "Young Master, your friend is very busy right now…I do not think he will be able to welcome you right now…" he said, his obscured face flushing. Ren's eyes sharpened in annoyance at Bason's cryptic words. He blinked; startled as he heard a feminine moan that was barely audible but nevertheless gave him an idea to what Bason was talking about. "Very well." He sighed before smirking, stealing another glance at the window. _"Yoh."_

"Yoh!"

The pure bliss was almost unbearable. He was fucking her in such an erratic tempo. When he slowed, she threw her head back in plea and when his pace quickened, she simply screamed his name. Both bodies were sheen with sweat as they eagerly humped each other to ecstasy. A familiar feeling of thrill flowed through Anna's veins. Every second, she could feel herself getting hotter. Every thrust sending another whirl of heat into her insides.

"Oh God…Yoh…I think…again…" she muttered incomprehensibly into the junction between his neck and shoulder which had been repeatedly abused by her teeth and nails. "Just wait…please wait…" he gasped, his lips smashing against hers. She pulled away from his kiss, "I-I…don't think…I can…" she replied her body already shaking.

"Please wait…"

"I…can't…"

"An-"

"YOH!" she screamed before coming violently. Her orgasm triggered his as he spilled his seed into her, her name leaving his lips. Shaking, he peeled himself off her body and rolled onto his back next to her, breathing hard. He turned his head weakly to his fiancée whose eyes were beginning to refocus. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Tonight, I want to be in your arms." She murmured tiredly.

"It's not the end, Anna." He said firmly, placing a kiss on her temple. Her eyes opened, "Of course it's not! Asakura Yoh, I swear if you lose, I'll make sure that you can never use _this _again." She threatened in a low voice, jabbing his now flaccid cock with her index finger.

He grimaced as her words sunk in. "I'll just make sure I win because I definitely want to do this again." He replied in his naturally confident manner. Her face colored slightly at his words as she found her mind wandering to the next time when they would have sex again.

"You're going to be Shaman King."

"Mhmm."

"You promised."

"I love you, Anna." He said, grinning.

She fell silent, causing his smile to disappear. "Aren't you supposed to tell me that you love me?"

She pondered for a moment before replying, "I'll tell you the next time we do it." She said, running a finger down his chest.

He shivered, "I can't wait." He whispered seductively into the shell of her ear.

"That's…what…I said." Her eyes shut as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Seeing his partner at ease, Yoh too, fell into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

_

Bright.

_Brightness radiated from the boy standing in front of her. _

_Despite the intensity of the dazzling light, she did not have to shield her eyes in order to face the person in front of her. But she was cold although the light from the figure in front of her was warm, it did not quell her urges to seek for heat. _

_"Yoh." she thought. She blinked, startled as her own thoughts were projected loudly and clearly as though she had spoken them._

_A slow grin spread across his face as she recognized who he was. She stared at him in wonder and bewilderment, her eyes flickering questioningly. He chuckled softly, brightness increasing as well as the warmth. And yet she shivered. She could only feel the sharp comparison between the two of them. She became angry. Why was it that he was able to fill the space with his warmth and his laughter, while she could only feel emptiness and icy bitterness?_

_He took her hand into his, his healthy, glowing hand clasping her numb, lusterless one. He let go of her hand, letting it remain between them, empty as it lay palm up. He brushed two fingers briefly; magically producing a flower bud. His gaze locked with hers, clearly telling her that she could take it if she wished to. She nodded and he placed the sprout into her awaiting hand gently._

_She screamed while falling to her knees as her body was filled with an icy fire. He knelt down beside her, stroking her hair calmly as he looked at her writhing form with his gentle eyes. Her body trembled violently as enormous waves of hateful emotions crashed into her. She couldn't even feel his hands anymore for the burden was far too heavy. Both of his hands cradled her face, wiping the streams of unstoppable tears briefly before leaning in. He brought his lips near her ear and whispered a single word._

_"Anna."_

_Something shattered deep inside of her. And she fell forward into his chest. Exhausted and grateful that the terrible pain had stopped. She flinched as she felt something warm and thick, seeping into the garments that she wore. Weakly, she looked down where golden light was bleeding from the place where her heart lay. She glanced at Yoh who placed his hand lightly on the place where she was bleeding, and a second later the flow stopped as though he had closed up a hidden wound._

_He cradled her body with his own, allowing several more moments of amazement to pass in silence. Her eyelids grew heavy, pushing her to the brink of falling unconscious when he nudged her hand with his finger. Her gaze drifted to her fisted hand that held the small bud. She bit her lip in fear, thinking that she had crushed the delicate sprout. Yoh encouraged her to show him the plant with several eager prods, and slowly she uncurled her fist, awaiting the mangled remains of the tiny bud._

_Her brows furrowed quizzically as she found a unique flower, fully bloomed on her hand. She could not name it. It was something that she had never seen before. Something very strange and beautiful. His fingers reached out and picked up the flower from her hand. His eyes shone with pure happiness as he laughed joyfully. She smiled before joining in._

_And she realized, just before the dream faded into nothingness, that she, like him, was shining brightly._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as she realized that it was daytime. She remained motionless, trying to remember her recent dream that had left her to wake up feeling so joyous and light. She opened her eyes, expecting to be in the arms of her fiancé but she realized that she was laying alone on the futon, the large blanket covering her naked body. Immediately, she checked the time and felt her stomach plummet. Scrambling out of bed, she limped around the room to recover her scattered clothes. Her body was very sore; every bone creaked as she pulled on her robe. She had found everything but her underwear, growing frustrated, she ran to the window and searched hopefully for one last glimpse of her departing fiancée.

Her spirits soared as she spotted him, just outside the gates of their home. She tried to call out, but her voice was too hoarse. Feeling defeated, she watched as he walked away without even saying goodbye to her. She held her breath as he suddenly stopped walking, turning so that he could take another glance at the window where she stood at.

He blinked, surprised to see her. She stared back, her eyes portraying no emotions. His lips curved into a slow mischievous smirk as he pulled something lacy and black out of his pocket. "Hey!" she rasped, her eyes widening as she recognized the item he was clutching in his hand was actually her panties.

"See you soon!" he called out, pocketing his souvenir before turning away from a very flustered Anna.

* * *

**I have to say this was kind of rushed. I've been sitting in this dingy old PC room typing this whole thing up and I'm ready to sleep for another year. **

**This was very new to me because this is actually my first Shaman King fanfiction. I guess my inspiration was the manga itself; Yoh and Anna are both a very intriguing couple. They're so young and yet they're so mature so I guess I can forgive them for screwing each other at such a young age.**

**Oh and I only read the manga because I heard the anime is way different and I'm afraid it's going to screw up my view on things. So whatever happened in the anime, I do not know.**

**I think I'm going to write a series of one-shot lemons. My mind's own dirty contributions to what could have happened between Anna and Yoh during the manga. But then again, this depends on the feedback i get from you reviewers. So make sure you review and express your opinions. Slaughter me, praise me, whatever.**


End file.
